Rêver
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang ada dibalik mimpinya? ( Don't be a silent reader OK! Give your review. ) :D
1. Sinopsis

**Rêver**

Mimpi

**a Bleach fanfict**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Original Author of this fanfict and Original created by : **

**VQ**

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Friendship

Length : Story / Series Fic

Rating : T/T+

Cast/Main Cast: Rukia K., M. Hinamori, dll /IchiRuki

POV : Omniscient POV / Rukia POV

Cover Image By : Moneta-kun

Warning : AU, GaJe, OOC, Typo (s), dll.

Summary :

Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di balik mimpinya?.

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Gedung Orkestra besar dan kuno di Seireitei adalah tempat dimana Rukia menggapai cita - citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi sekaligus pianis orkestra terkenal melalui sebuah audisi.

Tentu saja, Rukia yang terlalu antusias akan cita - cita nya itu sering mengalami hal - hal aneh karena mimpi buruknya yang terlihat seperti nyata.

Bahkan mimpi pertama yang dialaminya seperti sebuah _border_ bioskop besar－menceritakan sebuah kehidupan seseorang di masa lalu.

Dan pada saat Rukia mulai mengikuti audisi itu, mimpinya semakin menjadi. Tetapi sialnya, ketika dia terbangun, dia tak bisa mengingat mimpinya dengan jelas.

Ternyata mimpinya ada hubungannya dengan seseorang!. Untuk itu, bersama Hinamori－Sahabatnya, Rukia terus mencoba menemukan 'orang' yang ada dalam mimpinya itu disamping dia mengejar cita - citanya. Hingga pada akhirnya, pertemuan pertama yang dialaminya dengan orang aneh yang datang dan pergi tiba - tiba menjadi kesan tersendiri untuk Rukia.

Akan kah Rukia memecahkan misteri? Siapa sebenarnya 'orang' yang ada di dalam mimpi Rukia? Apakah ada sesuatu diantara Rukia dan orang aneh itu?. Hanya VQ dan Tuhan lah yang tau.

* * *

**Salam : VQ**


	2. Prolog : Mimpi Buruk Rukia

Selamat membaca...

* * *

**1**

**...**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam legam dan memiliki bola mata violet besar terlihat dalam keremangan cahaya. Ia terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pusing.

"Dimana ini?"

Sebuah lorong yang besar, panjang, dan gelap mencekam. Bahkan lilin - lilin kecil yang berdiri disetiap sisi dinding dan saluran air disana masih tak mampu menerangi tempat itu seluruhnya. Sunyi, senyap, hanya terdengar bunyi tetesan air dari pipa bocor, teratur sepanjang waktu menggema pada tiap tetes hingga tetes berikutnya.

Perlahan si gadis menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. Tampaklah ia memiliki perawakan mungil－pendek Dibalut gaun menjuntai yang dipakainya.

Matanya meloncat menatap pemandangan sekelilingnya. Tentu saja, tempat itu bukan padang rumput berdebu atau pemandangan bunga sakura di siang hari. Melainkan sebuah pemandangan keremangan, hampa nan gelap.

'clakk..'

kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

basah..

Ya, tempat itu memang berair. Entah dari mana air itu bisa ada disana dan terinjak olehnya. Padahal air itu memiliki saluran tersendiri di tengah - tengah lorong.

Kedua tangannya bergantian menempel ke dinding bata merah lorong itu yang terlihat karena cahaya minim lilin - lilin yang berdiri di bawahnya dan saling menempel satu sama lain oleh perekat adukan semen.

Tidak ada kegaduhan tikus - tikus. Juga tidak tercium bau pengap. Terlihat, bahwa tempat itu benar - benar masih baru.

Si gadis terus mengendap pelan－ menelusuri. Di temani bunyi sepatunya yang bergema di sepanjang lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorong itu terlihat masih panjang. Si gadis masih belum menemukan ujungnya.

Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat itu dalam keremangan?

.

.

.

'Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..'

Si gadis menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Telinganya menangkap suatu bunyi yang janggal.

'Ting.. Tong..'

"Nada ini?"

Ya, terdengar samar - samar, alunan piano diatas kepala si gadis. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan di atasnya dan tak jauh darinya.

Pasti ada seseorang disana 'kan?. Mungkin si gadis bisa meminta bantuan untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

Langkah kakinya bagai terseret magnet dari dalam hatinya yang sangat kuat. Keinginannya untuk keluar dari tempat itu menjadi lebih kuat dari apapun.

Si gadis berlari lurus kedepan dengan segenap kekuatannya. Dia terus mencari jalan keluar dari sana. Namun, lorong itu masih terlalu besar dan panjang untuknya. Suara piano itu masih terdengar samar - samar. Kakinya kini mulai lemas dia ingin berhenti, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia harus tetap berlari untuk menemukan sumber suara itu.

Dia harus keluar dari tempat itu!.

.

.

.

Ada masalah, pasti ada jalan keluarnya－apapun itu. Pepatah itu juga berlaku bagi si gadis kali ini.

Kakinya yang lelah berlari kini terhenti sejenak. Gadis itu menemukan sebuah titik cahaya dan sebuah tangga melingkar membelakanginya, persis di depannya.

Kakinya kembali berlari kearah cahaya itu. Dan mulai menaiki tangganya. Bunyi piano sudah terdengar semakin jelas disana.

Semakin gadis itu menaiki petak - petak tangga, semakin terang saja keadaan sekitarnya

Gadis itu sampai di permukaan－sebuah ruangan penuh dengan kostum _White Tie_, sebuah sofa merah darah dan sebuah cermin besar. Dia melirik kesana - kemari－tidak ada siapapun disana. Si gadis pun berjalan terus kedepan sampai ia menemukan sesuatu－Sebuah _border_ besar dan tinggi.

Perlahan dia menyibakkannya dan membentuk celah－mengintip sesuatu yang ada dibaliknya.

Benar saja, disana tampak seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna mencolok－di terangi cahaya lampu standpart－mengelilinginya yang tengah duduk, memainkan tuts - tuts hitam - putih sebuah piano. Hanya si pria saja yang diterangi. Sedangkan kegelapan mengelilingi pria itu.

Pasang mata si gadis terbelalak, mulutnya menganga－mengatakan 'haaa?'－terkejut dan terkesima akan pertunjukkannya.

Mata pria itu tertutup, bibirnya tersenyum, jari - jarinya seakan menari dengan lincah diatas blok - blok hitam putih itu－rupanya ia sedang menikmati nada - nada indahnya dengan perasaan.

Secepatnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia ingat dengan tujuannya. Dia hanya ingin meminta pertolongan agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu dan pulang. Si gadis pun menyibakkan _border_ nya meluas sekarang.

"H.. Hei!"

Dengan gugup si gadis mencoba untuk berteriak kearah pria itu.

.

.

.

Tiba - tiba suara piano itu terhenti. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia pasti sudah mengganggu.

Tapi tidak, pria itu menekan tuts - tuts nya lagi dengan ritme yang cepat. Entah nada itu dari partitur musisi mana? Tapi itu masih tetap terdengar merdu.

Suara piano itu akhirnya terhenti. Dan sepertinya ia telah menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Gemuruh tepuk tangan pun muncul dari kegelapan. Si pria bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk－memberi salam sebagai tanda 'terimakasih atas perhatiannya.' kearah kegelapan. Si gadis pun semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi disana. Dia malah memalingkan pandangannya－bingung.

"Apa ini sebuah konser piano, ya?" gumamnya.

Akibat kepanjangan berpikir, dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menghampirinya. Mata si gadis lagi - lagi terbelalak saat ia mulai menatap seseorang di depannya. Pria itu menghampirinya. Pria itu bertubuh atletis, dengan rambut yang berwarna _orange_. Terlihat bahwa ia benar - benar seorang pianis. Itu terbukti dengan kostum _White Tie_ yang dipakainya dengan gagah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu dengan alis yang bertaut.

"A.. Aku Rukia.. "

"Oh. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku datang dari lorong bawah dan aku tersesat. Apa anda bisa menunjukkan jalan keluar?"

"..."

"..."

"Tunggulah disini. Kalau ada OB yang lewat, minta tolong saja padanya."

Eh? Pria itu dengan dingin nya memerintah pada gadis itu－Rukia yang kini melongo. Dia malah melewatinya, merapikan dasi kupu - kupunya dan berkaca didepan cermin besar.

'Dasar sombong!' Rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"_Anoo_..."

Dengan gugup, Rukia mulai angkat bicara. Namun pria itu masih berkaca.

"Permainan pianomu.. Bagus sekali.."

Pria itu menoleh pada Rukia.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Sungguh!." Rukia menunjukkan jari _peace_ nya kearah pria itu.

"Oh ya, apakah itu karya Mozart atau.. Siapa?" tambahnya.

"Itu bukan karya Mozart atau siapapun. Itu asli karyaku".

Mulut si gadis menganga－ber'hah' ria.

"B.. Benarkah?!"

"Yup!"

Si pria meninggalkan kaca besar itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa merah.

"Apa judul lagunya?"

"mm.. Itu hanya .. _Bleach : Never Meant To Belong_ dipadu dengan ritme _Bleach : Morning Remembrance _yang cepat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti.. Tidak! ."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu diam saja dan malah memandang keatas atap ruangan. Sementara Rukia yang sedari tadi berdiri memainkan kaki kanannya dan matanya melirik kesana kemari. Mereka pun terdiam agak lama.

.

.

"Mau mencoba?"

Pria itu angkat bicara lagi. Sontak, Rukia kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya－mulai menatap pria itu. Tapi begitu menoleh, ia sudah menatapnya duluan.

"Eh? Me.. Mencoba apa?"

"Bodoh!. Tentu saja mencoba nada yang ku mainkan tadi."

"Tapi.. Katamu, aku harus menunggu OB disini.. "

Tidak ada jawaban. Si pria malah bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Aku berubah fikiran."

Rukia diam saja sementara tubuhnya gemetaran. Pria asing itu kini ada didepannya. Rukia memang mengagumi nada - nada itu. Tapi dia juga ingin segera pulang.

"Mau tidak?"

"T.. Ttapii.. "

"Ayo.. "

Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia. Rukia pun tertarik seketika. Pria itu membawanya ke ruang bawah.

Mereka menuruni tangga melingkar－tangga yang belum lama Rukia lewati juga.

Lilin - lilin kecil menyambut mereka disana dan menari - nari seketika. Saat angin kecil yang mengikuti Rukia dan pria itu turut menggoyangkannya.

Pria itu membawa Rukia ketempat yang berlawanan－dengan tempat dimana Rukia tersesat tadi.

Membawanya ke dalam kegelapan. Terus berlari dan menaiki sebuah tangga. Tak lama mereka muncul di permukaan－di depan sebuah pintu. Lantas, si pria membukanya.

Sebuah ruangan besar berbentuk bundar, terlihat sangat nyaman. Dindingnya dipenuhi rak－ditutupi oleh buku - buku tebal dan tipis berwarna -warni. Jendela besar tepat didepan mereka, didekatnya terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna merah darah. Ditengahnya ada sebuah karpet bundar merah tampak di injak oleh sebuah piano klasik, ada biola dan 2 lilin panjang yang menyala diatasnya. Tempat itu tidak terlalu gelap. Karena diterangi cahaya bulan dari luar.

Rukia memandangi seisi ruangan lalu menghampiri jendela－menatap kearah luar. Pandangan menakjubkan. Bunga - bunga sakura beterbangan dihembus angin, taman bunga yang segar, halaman yang luas－terlihat dalam keremangan cahaya bulan diatas langit.

"Bukankah ini juga lorong bawah ya?" gumam Rukia kebingungan.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau ingat? Tadi kita sudah menaiki tangga.."

Ah, iya. Rukia baru ingat. Rukia menoleh dan hanya menggaruk kepalanya－kebingungan.

"Silahkan.. "

Pria itu mempersilahkan Rukia duduk. Perlahan Rukia melangkah dari posisinya menuju kursi piano dan mendudukinya. Mata violet nya menatap partitur berjudul _Bleach : Meant To Belong_ didepannya. Rukia masih ragu untuk mencoba.

"Perhatikan partitur itu dengan baik.. . Dan cobalah perlahan. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Pria itu menatap dan mulai mengajari Rukia. Sedangkan ia masih terdiam dan ragu untuk menekan tuts didepannya.

"Ah.. Dasar bodoh.. ."

Pria itu melangkah kearah belakang Rukia. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas tuts. Rukia hanya diam－dalam pandangan biasanya sementara tubuhnya gemetaran setengah mati karena sentuhan pria itu.

"Perhatikan partitur nya, letakkan tanganmu diatas tuts, dan mulai tekan tuts nya. "

Suara si pria begitu menggelitik di lehernya ketika dia mencoba menerangkan _step by step_. Nada - nada pun mulai terdengar saat pria itu mulai menekankan jari - jarinya diatas blok hitam putih itu.

"Hei ,bodoh! Apa kau bisa?"

Nada bicara pria itu membuat Rukia kesal. Mengapa tidak? Dari tadi dia terus memanggil Rukia bodoh. Rukia pun menyingkirkan kedua tangan si pria dengan keras.

"Aku bisa!"

"Hmm?" gumam pria itu.

Rukia mengernyitkan bibirnya. Perlahan ia mulai menuruti _step by step_ si pria itu tadi.

'Teng.. Tong.. Teng.. Tong.. '

Sempurna! Rukia memainkannya dengan sangat baik.

"Nah.. Seperti itu.. "

Si pria tersenyum dan memuji Rukia. Sementara Rukia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum mengenal pria yang mengajarinya itu. Dia menoleh.

"Oh, ya. Aku belum mengenalmu. Sebenarnya siapa namamu?"

" ... "

Tidak ada jawaban. Rukia menatapnya sangat dalam.

"Hmm.. Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu namaku."

"Lama sekali.. "

Rukia mengejek. Tampaknya si pria sedikit kesal dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahh.. Ayo kita coba lagi!"

Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya ke kiri－membalasnya. Jari - jarinya mulai menekan tuts - tuts piano.

Jari - jari Rukia benar - benar menari dengan sempurna. Melahirkan alunan merdu yang berawal dari sebuah komando－partitur. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya tersenyum. Hatinya merasakan nada yang mengalir disetiap urat kehidupannya. Begitu mudah dia melakukan semua yang diajarkan pria tak dikenal itu.

Seperti dalam mimpi

Matanya kembali terbuka seketika. Saat telinganya menangkap sebuah bunyi alunan biola. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Pria itu.. Pria itu mengiringi nada tuts Rukia dengan nada senar biola. Begitu indah.. .

Rukia menatap pria itu sementara jari - jarinya menekan tuts dengan sempurna－tanpa partitur.

Pria asing itu terlihat... Rukia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum. Apalagi saat ia merasakan nada - nada indah hasil karyanya sendiri. Tangannya.. Memegang busur dengan lihai. Ternyata dia bukan hanya seorang pianis.

Rukia terus menatapnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru menyadari pria itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. Rukia pun segera memalingkan wajah yang memerah－tak terlihat. Dan menunduk kearah tuts piano.

Romantis. Begitulah suasana disana kali ini. Apalagi saat ia menggenggam tangannya tadi. Mengajarinya, senyumannya.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Alunan yang saling menyatu itu terus mengalir－indah didengar. Sampai pintu perpustakaan itu－yang sengaja pria tutupi tadi－terbuka.

"Tuan.. "

Sapa orang itu. Mereka pun sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Ah.. Ada apa Keigo -_san_?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kritikus Urahara sudah datang!"

"Dimana dia sekarang!"

"Di Ruang _White Tie_, Tuan. Ayo saya antarkan.."

"Baiklah!. Tunggu disini, Rukia."

Perintah pria itu pada Rukia. Rukia hanya diam saja. Namun, baru saja pria itu melangkah dua tindak,

"TIDAK PERLU!"

Dua orang pria datang dari balik kegelapan. Dia memakai jas hijau tua, begitu juga celananya. Topi warna blaster hijau - putih－dikepalanya. Sepatu pentofel hitam menemani langkahnya yang mengetuk lantai. Dan juga tangan kanannya yang memainkan sebuah tongkat kondaktor. Dibelakangnya juga seorang pria yang bertubuh besar dan lebih tinggi dari pria tadi. Sepertinya dia adalah asisten si pria hijau itu.

Si pria tersenyum kearah yang datang lalu membungkukan badannya..

"Urahara -_sama_!"

Pria hijau itu－Urahara memasuki ruangan sembari memainkan tongkatnya seperti dirigen sungguhan.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kurosaki.. . Bagaimana dengan karya - karya mu?."

"Ah.. Iyaa.. Itu.. ."

"Seperti biasa ya?"

Rukia menyaksikan semuanya. Pria itu terlihat bahagia saat bertemu dengan Urahara－sang kritikus itu.

"Aku sudah melihat pertunjukkanmu tadi."

"Oh ya?. Bagaimana menurutmu? Permainan pianoku bagus bukan?"

"hmm.. "

Urahara hanya bergumam. Sementara si pria mengambil partitur yang ada di depan Rukia dan menyerahkannya pada Urahara.

"Ini.. Ini adalah karya ku. Ku harap, anda bisa segera mempublikasikannya kepada publik."

Urahara menerima partitur itu . Dia terdiam berfikir dan membacanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki."

Dengan santai, tangannya yang sedang memegang tongkat kecil itu merobek sepertiga bagian partitur itu.

"Ini tidak berguna.. "

"JANGAN KAU ROBEK KARYA KU!"

Hardik pria asing itu. Rukia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Upps, aku minta maaf, Kurosaki."

"AKU BERTANYA, BAGAIMANA PERTUNJUKKANKU TADI! . BUKAN MEMERINTAH ANDA UNTUK MEROBEK PARTITUR ITU!"

Tuan Urahara hanya menenggelamkan pandangan mata dengan menurunkan topinya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu itu."

" ... "

"Pertunjukkanmu.. Kurang memuaskan."

"APA?!"

"Penonton mungkin kagum akan pertunjukkanmu. Tapi menurutku, karya - karyamu.. Sangat tidak dibutuhkan untuk dipublikasi kemasyarakat luas."

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Nada bicara si pria asing mulai melunak. Rukia tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Rukia diam saja. Baginya, ini bukan masalah pribadinya. Ia tak perlu ikut campur.

"Karyamu ini sama saja seperti karya - karya mu yang lain. Membosankan!"

"Ap.. Apa?. Bahkan menurutku ini benar - benar berbeda. "

"Ahh.. Jika hatiku mengatakan 'bosan'. Maka tetap semuanya juga kuanggap membosankan. Ini ambillah.. "

Urahara melemparkan partitur dan tongkat kondaktor nya pada si pria.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya.. "

Dengan sigap si pria menangkapnya. Urahara mulai membelakanginya dan mengajak si asisten yang menemaninya berlalu.

"Ayo, Tessai.."

"Baiklah.. Urahara -_sama_"

"Tunggu!"

Si pria menghentikan langkah Urahara di ambang pintu.

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu kesempatan lagi?!. Sekali ini saja!" pinta si pria asing penuh harap.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Kurosaki. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukmu."

Si pria hanya melongo. Sementara Urahara dan asistennya sudah berlalu pergi.

"Tuan.. "

Keigo－yang turut menyaksikan semuanya disana seperti Rukia sepertinya ingin mengobati hati Tuannya yang sedang kalut.

Si pria hanya menunduk－menatap partitur yang sobek itu.

"Tinggalkan aku, Keigo -_san_ "

"Baik.. ."

Keigo itu hanya menurut saja. Lantas, ia menutup pintu dan berlalu juga.

.

.

"Rukia.. "

"Ah. Apa?"

"Tinggalkan aku.. "

Suaranya mulai parau. Rukia yang menatapnya yang sedang bersedih, tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Tidak!"

"TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan orang yang sedang bersedih!"

Si pria pun berlari dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Partitur di lantai. Dan keluar.

Rukia pun memungutnya..

... Kurosaki. Bleach : Meant To Belong

Namanya Kurosaki. Bagian yang robek itu sepertinya nama depannya. Rukia tadi bahkan tidak melihat ada nama yang tertera di sana. Pikirannya langsung tertuju kembali pada pria asing itu. Ia pun menghamburkan dirinya keluar pintu. Mencari - cari orang itu di tengah minimnya cahaya lilin. Kepalanya menoleh kesana - kemari. Sampai ia menemukan sosok yang tegap berdiri di sisi saluran air. Di tempat yang tak jauh saat ia tersesat tadi.

"Ku.. Kurosaki.. "

Akhirnya Rukia memanggil namanya. Pria asing itu －Kurosaki, menoleh. Menghardiknya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau kesini!. Aku tidak menyuruhmu kesini 'kan?!"

"A.. Aku.. . Tidak, aku hanya tak ingin kau bersedih. Aku memang tidak tau masalahmu. Tapi ku mohon.. Jangan bersedih.. " Rukia memelas.

. Matanya melihat Kurosaki menggenggam tongkat kondaktor tadi. Pikirnya, Kurosaki akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak - tidak.

"Jangan.. "

Rukia mencegah dengan memegang tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat. Namun Kurosaki secepatnya melepaskan diri dengan keras.

"PERGI!"

Rukia terpental dan sedikit menjauh dari pria itu. Kakinya keseleo akibat tindakannya. Akibatnya, api dari lilin - lilin disana mulai merayap ke gaun yang dipakai Rukia.

"AKU TAK PUNYA ALASAN UNTUK HIDUP!"

Kurosaki itu mengarahkan tongkat kondaktor itu tepat didepan dadanya sendiri. Melihat itu, perlahan Rukia mencoba bangkit－tidak memperdulikan api yang membakar gaunnya. Tapi tiba - tiba saja tubuh Rukia terasa kaku seperti es yang beku.

"Jangaan!"

Tangan Rukia mencoba meraih. Tapi, pria itu sepertinya sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"... Kia.. "

"Selamat tinggal.. "

BESS!  
Pria itu menancapkan tongkat kondaktor itu di dadanya. Tangannya pun penuh dengan darah.

BESS!

Pria itu terduduk seketika. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

BESS!

Tiga kali Pria itu menancapkan tongkat itu. Dia tersungkur seketika. Api mulai membesar. Seakan membakar seluruhnya. Rukia yang menyaksikannya dengan tubuh kaku. Menitikkan airmatanya dan..

"TIDAAAAK!"

**...**

* * *

"Tidaaak!"

"Rukia!"

Rukia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk seketika. Keringat dingin masih deras bercucuran membasahi dahinya. Nafasnya tak teratur. Dan matanya terbelalak－mengeluarkan airmata.

"Kau mimpi buruk ya?"

"Hi.. Hinamori.. "

Rukia menoleh. Tampak seorang perempuan berdiri, menatap dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ini minumlah.. "

Hinamori menyodorkan segelas air putih dari meja yang ada disamping tempat tidur Rukia. Rukia pun segera meminumnya.

"Sudah tenang?"

Hinamori memegang bahunya dan menatapnya dalam.  
Rukia menarik nafas panjang.

"Lumayan.."

Perlahan Hinamori melepaskan pegangan di bahunya.

"Kau pasti mimpi bertemu hantu. Iii seram.." ucap Hinamori dengan nada yang sok takut.

"Aku rasa.. Begitu.. . Aku merasa aku bertemu... ""

"Hantu?" potong Hinamori.

Rukia mengernyitkan bibir, alisnya bertaut, menatapnya.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud!"

"Bodoh!. Mana mungkin kau bermimpi bertemu pangeran dan terbangun dengan wajah seperti itu.."

'ckk..'

"Kau bahkan menangis, Rukia."

Rukia yang melipat tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi cemberut kearah jendela pun segera meraba pipinya yang basah oleh airmata.

"Ah.. Iya.. "

Hinamori duduk di tempat tidur Rukia, menghadapnya dan menatap dalam.

"Sebenarnya kamu mimpi apa sih?"

"Entahlah. Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia begitu mencolok dengan warna rambutnya. Namanya... Ah, bahkan aku langsung lupa."

"Jadi dugaanku salah ya? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Hingga kau bangun dengan wajah seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatnya.. Bunuh diri. Begitu.. "

"Hmm.. Menyeramkan ya?. Pasti dia sudah mengambil hatimu hingga kau menangis seperti itu."

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi.. Aku merasa itu benar - benar nyata."

Rukia pun menatap keluar jendela. Jendela dan tirainya yang terbuka－melambai di tiup angin pagi membuat Rukia merasakan pipinya menghangat－di sengat sinar matahari dari luar. Pikirannya masih berkutat pada mimpi yang dialaminya.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mimpi itu 'kan hanya bunga tidur."

Rukia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa begitu.. ."

Katanya berbisik. Mereka pun terdiam agak lama.

.

"Hei, Rukia."

Hinamori memanggilnya. Rukia pun terlonjak dan menoleh.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa. Hari ini kita 'kan mulai ikut audisi. Kau sudah mempersiapkannya 'kan?"

"Oh iya.. . Hehe "

Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan sunyam - senyum－tanda lupa. Bahkan ia akan lupa momen yang sangat penting itu, jika Hinamori tidak membangunkan dan mengingatkannya. Hinamori hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil memegangnya dan menyuruh Rukia bergegas.

"Cepatlah!"

"I.. Iya.."

.

.

Handuk sudah bersandar di bahunya, juga dengan sandal tidur dikakinya, Rukia berjalan kearah kamar mandi sambil menguap kemudian menggaruk - garuk kepala.

Dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Pikirannya terbang lagi pada mimpi itu. Rukia benar - benar merasa itu seperti nyata. Tapi dengan cepatnya ia melupakan orang yang ada dimimpi itu. Mungkin karena tadi Hinamori meledeknya.

"menakutkan.. "

gumamnya. Ia pun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing karena terlalu memikirkannya.

"Heii, Rukia -_chaaan_!. Jangan bengong seperti itu. Cepatlah! Aku tunggu di depan ya?"

Ya ampun.. Teriakan Hinamori sangat memekakkan telinga. Dia juga bisa melihat tingkahnya sekarang begitu saja.

"Iya.. Iyaaa.. "

Jawab Rukia－jengkel. Lantas, ia pun membuka knop pintu.

**TBC**

* * *

Kamus :

**White Tie** : Baju yang di pakai para orkestra - wan.

**Border** : Gorden besar

Kalau orange, -sama, -san, dan -chan mah pasti udah tau 'kan? :D

Yosha.. Makasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict gaje ini. Don't be a silent reader OK?! Give your review! :) .

**Salam : VQ**


	3. Perpisahan dan Pertemuan

Selamat membaca ...

* * *

**2**

Tek ... Tek ...

Jam dinding yang menempel dikamarnya berbunyi.

Delapan menit sudah berlalu sejak ia benar - benar selesai membersihkan badannya. Gadis bermata violet itu berdiri mengatur dandanan didepan cermin besar meja riasnya. _Oversize sweater_ berwarna kuning bercorak gambar kelinci yang dipadupadankan dengan celana ketat warna hitam yang dipakainya, terlihat elegan dan sederhana. Tangan yang bergerak teratur menuruti perintah otaknya. Merapikan rambut, mengoleskan sedikit lipstik _pink_ menyala dibibir tipisnya dengan lembut. Dan melapisi pipi alami nya sedikit dengan bedak kuning langsat. Seperti kebanyakan remaja sekarang, Rukia juga tak mau ketinggalan gaya.

Untuk sejenak, Rukia mencoba meneliti. Takut ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Namun, rupanya cermin mengerti penampilan Rukia. Senyumnya yang sederhana namun manis itu terpantul lewat benda besar itu.

Rukia tetap menjaga kesan bersahaja dimata orang lain. Bisa saja Rukia berdandan sesuai dengan pakaian yang dikenakan. Bagi kebanyakan teman - temannya, bahkan Hinamori－sahabat _dalit_ nya tau, betapa mahalnya pakaian yang dipakai Rukia. Tapi, dia tidak ingin bersikap berlebihan dari itu. Rukia selalu membiarkan kesan sederhana masih terpatut dalam dirinya.

Semua orang tahu, bahwa Rukia terlahir dan tergolong kaum bangsawan. Ingin ini dan itu bisa dikabulkan dalam sekejap. Tapi, dia tidak pernah bersikap layaknya menganut sistem _kasta_, _feodal_, ataupun _Apartheid_. Itu sama sekali tidak terjadi pada Rukia. Untuk itu, penampilannya sendiri pun dibuat sedemikian sederhana , namun tetap meninggalkan kesan mempesona.

"Rukia _-chan_ !. Apa sudah selesai?. Taksinya sudah datang!" Seru lembut suara seseorang yang sudah akrab dikenal Rukia dari kecil－Hisana－ Kakaknya, dari Ruang tamu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi, _Nee -chan_!" Balas Rukia.

Rukia memeriksa lagi senyumnya. Kali ini dengan pose berkacak pinggang. Tapi bayangan cermin itu masih memantulkan dirinya yang sama. Masih terlihat _Fresh_ ... .

Matanya melirik pada beberapa benda diatas meja riasnya. Sebuah tiket audisi, sebuah novel dan tentu saja ponsel layar sentuh lengkap dengan _headset_-nya yang masih terpasang dilubang yang tersedia.

Rukia memungut tiket itu. Mata violetnya mulai menatap. Sementara hatinya membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

**Audisi Pementasan Orkestra Akhir Musim Dingin**

Seketika senyum Rukia mengembang. Hatinya bersemangat. Akhirnya ... . Audisi yang Rukia impikan akan segera dihadapinya. Wajar 'kan jika Rukia senang dan bersemangat? Toh, tidak ada yang melarangnya.

Rukia memegang erat tiket itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, sigap menyambar sebuah syal _pink_ dan tas kecil yang tergantung digantungan dekat meja rias. Dengan segera, ia pun menyelempangkan tas, melingkarkan syal itu dileher, memasukkan tiket itu segera kedalam tas kecil dan membawa ponselnya dalam genggaman sekarang.

Saat kakinya ingin beranjak, kepalanya menoleh kearah novel yang masih tergeletak di meja.

'Ku pikir, aku harus membawanya juga ... ' pikirnya. Segera ia pun ikut memungut novel itu dan beranjak pergi.

Bunyi langkah kaki sepatu _boots style_ coklatnya yang terlalu bersemangat menuruni setiap petak tangga dari arah kamar. Ia tetap tidak menggubris. Ia terus melangkah menuju daun pintu Mansion nya yang besar seperti sebuah istana kerajaan. Tidak sampai beberapa abad, sampailah ia diberanda.

Sekejap saja, pasang matanya menatap pemandangan sekitarnya.

Langit begitu cerah. Walaupun ada beberapa awan yang melintas begitu saja seperti bulu domba _Shaun_. Tapi, awan - awan itu tidak menghalangi sang mentari pagi untuk bersinar.

Untung saja, ribuan cahaya yang membias dari benda paling besar diseluruh jagat raya itu tidak langsung menembus iris cantik Rukia. Karena terhalang beberapa deretan pohon terbungkus salju yang berdiri didepan pagar halaman kecil Mansion megahnya itu.

Langkahnya kini menderap kearah Gerbang.

Salju memang masih tersisa di setiap sudut benda - benda sekitar. Tapi, sekarang ia beruntung bisa melangkah di hamparan aspal yang bersih. Mendapati hari yang cerah. Sepertinya matahari bersahabat dengan mimpi Rukia. Mimpi Rukia yang mana? Mimpi Rukia ingin mengikuti audisi orkestra itu atau mimpi buruknya yang ia alami? Ah ... Atau ini adalah minggu akhir dari musim dingin.

Matanya menatap Seorang Sopir pribadi keluarganya memasukkan dua koper besar kedalam bagasi. Kakaknya－Hisana dan Hinamori sudah _standby_ memperhatikan sang sopir disana.

"Dasar cebol lambat !" Celetuk Hinamori.

Apa ? 'cebol' katanya?. Rukia seketika menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau !. Apa kau tidak sadar kau itu juga cebol, Hah ?!"

"Hihi ... "

Cekikikan Hinamori bagaikan _yorei_. Orang - orang bisa saja mendengarnya manis. Tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Kalau saja ada mantra yang bisa dibaca, Rukia pasti _komat - kamit_ mengusir Hinamori yang menakutkan itu. Namun, Rukia masih berbaik hati. Ia pun menghiraukan Hinamori dan malah berbalik menatap kakaknya.

"_Nee -chan_, Terimakasih sudah membawakan koperku ... " ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Haha!. Itu _Nii -sama_ mu yang melakukannya."

Rukia mendengar tawa sang Kakak yang hambar. Lantas, ia pun mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Oh, iya. Kemana dia pergi?"

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? _Nii -sama_ adalah orang yang sibuk."

Rukia hanya bergumam ria membalas kata - kata lembut Hisana walaupun itu terdengar terasa hambar ditenguknya. Tapi, pantas saja, _Nee -chan_ nya lebih memilih untuk mengantarkan mereka－Hinamori dan Rukia－ dengan mobil pribadinya. Byakuya－_Nii -sama_ nya－tidak akan pernah membiarkan Rukia membawa mobil sendiri. Karena, dia pikir Rukia masih dibawah umur.

Ah ... Begitulah Rukia. Basa - basi itu membuat Rukia tidak sadar kalau Hinamori sudah duduk di jok.

"Ru -_chan_ cepatlah!" teriak Hinamori dari dalam taksi.

"Baiklaah!" delik Rukia ogah - ogahan. Dan ternyata, sekarang ... Hinamori. Dia sepertinya juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan Rukia bersantai. Sesaat saja ia mengalihkan pasang matanya menatap sang Kakak.

"_Nee -chan_, maafkan aku ya? Kali ini kita tidak bisa berlibur bersama."

"Tidak apa - apa, Ru _-chan_. Lagi pula _Nee -chan_ juga akan sibuk akhir - akhir ini." ucap Hisana degan lembut dan masih dipadu senyuman manis.

Rukia hanya membalas dengan senyum kepunyaannya. Ia menggerakan tangannya. Menyalakan dan menatap layar ponselnya.

**08 : 14 am**

"_Nee -chan_, aku harus segera pergi."

Agaknya kata - kata Rukia barusan membuat kakak perempuan semata wayangnya itu terlonjak.

"Ah, iya Ru -_chan_... "

Dalam sekejap saja, Rukia bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Hisana. Detik itulah Rukia merasakan kasih sayang tulus yang diberikan Hisana kesekian kalinya.

"Ru _-chan_, jagalah dirimu baik - baik. _Nee -chan_ akan berusaha agar bisa menonton konsermu." Ucap Hisana dengan sedikit parau seperti ingin menangis.

"Terimakasih, _Nee -chan_. Jangan menangis ... " ucap Rukia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah ... Iya. Aku tidak menangis kok ... . Hehe. "

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya.

Rukia tetap mendengar suara kakaknya itu bagaikan ingin menangis. Rasa hambarnya menjalar ke penjuru perasaannya. Dan benar saja, pasang mata kakaknya berkaca - kaca.

"_Nee -chan_ ... " panggil Rukia lirih

"_"Nee -chan_, tidak apa - apa 'kan?"

Hisana tersontak, menyeka air matanya yang seakan ingin terjun tak terbendung.

"Ah ... Iya, aku tidak apa - apa, Ru _-chan_. Hanya saja ... _Nee -chan_ merasa kalau ... Kalau sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi padamu." jawab Hisana gugup.

"Haha ... " Rukia tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana kakaknya yang masih belum berubah berapa derajat pun. Ia memegang bahu sang Kakak. "Jangan khawatir ... . Aku akan menjaga diriku baik - baik. Aku janji !" senyum manis menghangatkan seketika muncul dari bibir Rukia. Rukia pun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Baiklah, saatnya melepaskan _chappy_ ku satu - satunya."

Rukia merasa lega. Hisana sudah tersenyum seperti biasanya lagi. "Hati - hati, Ru _-chan_ ... " lanjut Hisana.

"Yah ... "

Terlebih dulu Rukia tersenyum kearah sang Kakak. Membelakanginya. Ia berjalan mendekati benda besi yang sedari tadi menunggu dan mulai memasukinya.

"_Sayonara, Nee -chan_ !" Teriak Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Suara kecil dari deru mesin _Origin Juanums Clarsson_ itu lambat laun mulai terdengar. Suara _koor_ menemani perjalanan mereka －Rukia dan Hinamori－bagai beberapa alunan lagu yang silih berganti.

Rukia hanya bisa melihat wajah Hisana yang tersenyum haru menatap hampa kepergiannya. Perpisahan memang suatu hal yang menyedihkan. Apalagi berpisah dengan beberapa orang yang paling disayangi selama libur musim dingin ini. Apalah daya Rukia. Dia juga ingin menggapai harapannya menjadi seorang orkestra - wati. Yaa ... Kurang lebih ia sendiri memanggilnya seperti itu.

Mobil yang membawa Rukia semakin jauh meninggalkan Kota Rukongai. Meninggalkan Mansionnya menuju keluar Kota.

Rukia mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela. Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya ada pepohonan yang rimbun tertutup salju membentuk barisan silih berganti menghiasi kaca. Angin pun mulai terasa murni karena tidak ada polusi. Semakin tertinggal bau metropolitan Kota Rukongai yang hiruk pikuk nan kejam. Diganti dengan metropolitan baru. Walaupun tidak separah Rukongai.

Seireitei.

Ya, mereka menuju kesana. Menuju sebuah Tempat yang akan membawa harapan mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan, Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya ditempat duduk. Memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosongnya. Ia masih bingung akan sikap kakaknya . Rukia terus menaksir, 'apa benar, firasat sang kakak itu akan menjadi kenyataan?' . Mengingat hal itu, Rukia jadi ngeri sendiri. Ada semacam perasaan takut menggerogoti dirinya.

.

.

.

" ... Kia ... "

"Rukia!"

"Ah ... Ada apa ?" Sontak Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri, setelah Hinamori mengguncangkan bahunya. Lantas ia pun saling beratap mata dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm ... Tidak ada."

Apa lagi yang dibuat Hinamori, sekarang ?. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Jangan buat aku kesal !"

"Habis dari tadi kamu melamun terus sih ... . Aku jadi bosan ... "

Rukia malah menyandarkan punggungnya lebih erat. Alih - alih berjaga supaya waktu dikagetkan sesuatu, ia tidak usah terlonjak terlalu jauh. Dia bahkan tidak menggubris Hinamori yang sedari tadi menatapnya, menjadikan suasana disana sunyi lagi. Terkecuali mesin bising yang mewakili kesunyiannya

.

.

.

"Anu ... "

Hinamori memecah kesunyian. Lantas, Rukia pun menoleh dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Apa yang akan kau persembahkan nanti untuk audisi?"

Untuk sejenak, Rukia berpikir. Benar juga, Rukia bahkan tidak mempersiapkan apa - apa sebelumnya.

"Apa lagu kesukaanmu?" tanya balik Rukia.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu !." decik Hinamori.

"Jawab saja, bodoh!"

Saking kesalnya, Rukia mengeluarkan kata 'bodoh' nya. Hinamori jadi kalang kabut, ketakutan.

"Mmm ... Lagu kesukaanku ... Beethoven. Satz No.1 Beethoven. Memangnya ken... "

"Kenapa kau suka lagu itu?"

Rukia memotong pembicaraan yang gugup itu dengan dinginnya. Ada semacam aura hitam dibelakang Hinamori. Dan itu membuatnya sangat takut dan semakin gugup. Hinamori menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Karena ... Ketika aku mendengarnya saja, aku langsung ingin memainkan biolaku dengan gila."

Agaknya kata 'gila' yang dilontarkan Hinamori barusan menggelitik perut Rukia.

"Haha ... Segila itukah?"

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU !"

Hinamori mendengus dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi merah layaknya udang rebus.

"Hmm ... " Rukia bergumam lagi. Perasaan takutnya kini mulai mereda. Senyumnya mengembang setelah kekesalannya tadi hilang. Dia rasa, sekarang dia tidak perlu khawatir karena ada Hinamori disampingnya.

* * *

Mobil mewah yang Rukia tumpangi bersama Hinamori berhenti, tepat di depan Gerbang minimalis sebuah Gedung Orkestra Seireitei bergaya Eropa Klasik yang tebuka dan megah. Terlihat kuno dan sedikit terbengkalai. Namun masih terlihat indah.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dua pasang kaki yang terbungkus sepatu _boots_ menapak dijalan aspal yang sedikit berair. Perlahan mobil yang mengantar mereka berputar, berbalik arah dan pergi tanpa basa - basi setelah meninggalkan dua buah koper dan satu biola kecil yang terbungkus tas yang tak lain milik mereka－Hinamori dan Rukia－di sisi jalan dekat Gerbang.

"Hohoo ... Ya, ampun banyak sekalii !"

Teriak Hinamori dengan tangan kanan yang menempel didahi seperti sedang menghormat bendera kebangsaan. Rukia memutar bola matanya. Kini, giliran pasang mata violet Rukia yang menatap pemandangan yang sedari tadi dilihat Hinamori. Benar saja, orang - orang sebayanya berkerumun didepan Gedung itu. Menunggu giliran mereka dipanggil. Ada juga yang menulis sesuatu kemudian masuk kedalam Gedung.

Lensa matanya juga menangkap orang - orang berpakaian _White Tie_ lengkap berdiri disamping antrean peserta audisi. Sudah sejauh ini. Kini, harus Rukia akui juga, bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mencapai keinginannya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Antrean pesertanya masih panjang. Dan sepertinya Rukia terlambat datang. Rukia mengambil ponselnya yang terendam dalam tasnya.

PIP!－**10 : 30 am**

Ya ampun ! Ternyata sudah dua jam lebih waktu yang sudah dilaluinya untuk mencapai Seireitei. Tidak terasa, memang. Rukia jadi kikuk. Karena ia merasa, keterlambatannya itu diakibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia, tunggu aku ya? Aku akan coba mendesak orang - orang itu supaya kita daftar lebih dulu."

Seketika saja Rukia menyunggingkan lesung pipi kirinya dengan lebar－Terkekeh. Mana bisa, mereka mendaftar begitu saja sebelum orang lain yang melakukannya. Orang yang disampingnya sedari tadi ternyata belum bisa berpikir logis. Ah ... Dasar Hinamori.

Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya－Pasrah. Seketika uap putih pun mengepul keluar dari mulutnya.

"Terserahlah ... "

Rukia hanya bisa berdiri menatap punggung Hinamori yang berlalu, berusaha memasuki gerbang dan kerumunan orang -orang. Lima menit sudah berlalu. Walaupun begitu, otaknya masih bekerja. Bisa - bisa tulang kakinya patah kalau terus berdiri seperti itu memperhatikan antrean yang masih panjang.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya, berinisiatif mencari tempat duduk. Melirik kesana - kemari dan memutar tubuhnya. Seketika senyumnya mengembang lagi. Mata violetnya menemukan sebuah pemandangan. Sebuah kursi taman warna putih yang terduduk dekat sebuah pohon, diseberang jalan. Ia pun meninggalkan gerbang dan berjalan kearah kursi.

Rukia yang tengah duduk, menatap pemandangan Gedung Orkestra dari sana. Tidak ada salju diseluruh permukaannya, mungkin panas matahari sudah melelehkannya sejak pagi. Indah ... itulah satu kata yang patut dikatakan Rukia. Walaupun, ia belum memasukinya sama sekali. Tapi, sayang. Keindahan itu diganggu oleh suara - suara berisik para peserta yang tengah menunggu giliran.

Rukia menarik nafas, mengambil ponsel dan novel dari tas kecilnya dan memasangkan dua speaker kecil yang berasal dari sebuah _headset_ yang masih terpasang. Tangannya berhenti menggeser layar ponsel ketika ia menemukan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Piano Cover Satz No. 1 Beethoven'. Tidak lama, suara musik pun mengalun dari aliran kabel menuju telinganya.

Betapa beruntungnya Rukia. Mungkin dengan membaca dan mendengarkan musik, dia bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan yang kini dialaminya.

**Partitur**

Rukia membaca sejenak judul novel itu. Dan mulai membuka lembaran kertasnya.

Dua lembar bagian bab prolog novel itu, bisa ia baca selama delapan menit, sesuai durasi lagu yang didengarkannya.

Rukia mulai berhenti mendengarkan musik dan melepaskan speaker kecilnya. Memilih untuk melihat keadaan yang berlangsung ditempat para peserta. Yang Rukia lihat dan dengar adalah kerumunan berisik dari sana juga Hinamori yang belum kembali. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali membaca novel, dan terus membuka halaman demi halaman.

.

.

.

Rukia telah menghabiskan setengah bagian buku bacaannya. Namun, Hinamori belum juga terlihat datang dan kembali menemuinya.

* * *

**...**

Rukia mulai bosan. Ia menutup novelnya, memberikan sedikit lipatan agar ia bisa melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya tanpa harus membacanya dari awal.

Tiba - tiba saja, angin bertiup seakan berbisik ditelinga. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Rukia melirik pohon yang berdiri beberapa meter didekatnya. Matahari masih bersinar dalam batas wajar melalui celah - celah ranting pohon itu yang sebagian tertutup salju. Rukia pun berpikir bahwa musim dingin memang akan membuatnya merasa sangat dingin. Tapi, ia belum pernah merasa kedinginan seperti saat itu. Ada aura aneh disekitarnya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran dan perasaan yang gugup, Rukia mengambil ponselnya. Sambil memegang novel, ia berencana untuk menghubungi orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

PIP!-**12 : 01 pm**－Layar ponselnya menunjukkan jam digital. Rukia tidak peduli. Dia pun terus menyentuh beberapa ikon untuk memanggil Hinamori. Seketika, matanya terbelalak saat menatap layar ponselnya yang tiba - tiba berkedip dan mati. Rukia terus menekan tombol yang ada di ponselnya. Mulai dari tombol volume, tombol kunci, tombol daya, dan tombol panggilan. Tapi, hasilnya nihil－ponselnya tetap mati.

"Ah! Kenapa harus mati sih?!" dengus Rukia.

Rukia pun perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya－berdiri. Ia masih melihat keramaian orang - orang disana. Tapi, satu hal yang mengganjal. Dia tidak bisa mendengar suara berisik para peserta. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa telinga Rukia sudah tuli? Dia 'kan masih muda.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang, tak menentu. Menandakan hatinya bertanya 'ada apa ini?'. Namun, tiba - tiba saja ...

"Hai ... "

Sontak, Rukia menjatuhkan novel yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Tidak, lebih tepatnya melemparkan novel itu beberapa senti darinya.

Iris violetnya terbelalak. Perlahan ia mulai menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyapanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu ... "

.

.

"S... Siapa K-Kau?" tanya Rukia, gugup.

"Ah ... Ternyata kau tidak mengenalku ..."

Ucap orang itu dengan nada kecewa. Rukia membalikkan badannya－berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Pasang mata violetnya kini menatap orang itu. Seorang pria berpakaian _White Tie_ lengkap, ada topeng putih dengan lukisan warna merah menutup setengah bagian wajahnya, yang paling menonjol dari ciri khasnya adalah ... Rambut runcing berwarna _orange_ . Yang tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, kini pria itu tengah duduk di kursi. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Pria asing itu tidak segera menjawab. Ia malah mengambil novel yang tadi dilempar karena keterkejutan Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal saat pria itu membungkukkan badannya. Ya, saat melihat bagian wajah yang tidak ditutupi topeng saat menyamping.

DEGG!(1)  
Rukia merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Ya, seperti ... Rukia seperti pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Tt-Tunggu!"

Dengan gugup, Rukia menghentikan kegiatan si pria asing. Lantas, pria itu mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Aku rasa ... Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Kapan?" ucap pria itu dengan senyuman kecut.

"Ya, benar. Aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi kapan ya? Aku lupa."

Pria itu tidak mempedulikan Rukia. Melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dan menatap cover novel yang Rukia jatuhkan.

"Kau suka musik ya?"

"I ... Iyaa, begitulah ... "

"Hmm ... " si pria malah membuka - buka halaman novel. Mereka terdiam seketika. Rukia pun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Namamu siapa?"

Eh? Kini, pria asing itu malah balik bertanya. Karena Rukia ingin tahu siapa si asing itu, dengan sedikit kesal, Rukia pun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Rukia ... Kuchiki Rukia."

BUKK!－Seketika novel itu ditutup oleh pemegangnya.

"Ternyata aku benar - benar bertemu denganmu, Rukia." ucap si pria sambil tersenyum.

Rukia sendiri malah mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam. Rukia memang merasa pernah melihat si pria sebelumnya. Tapi, itu hanya 'merasa'. Ia benar - benar tidak mengerti kata - katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Walaupun sebagian tertutup topeng, Rukia bisa menatap wajah pria itu penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ... Apa kau pernah mengenal seseorang dimasa kecilmu?"

Kerutan di kening Rukia menghilang. Diganti dengan lari telunjuk kanannya yang menggosok dagu.

"Yaa ... Kurasa aku mengenal Hinamori, _Nii -sama, Nee -chan_ dan beberapa teman saat aku duduk disekolah dasar. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ternyata kau benar - benar tidak mengingatku, ya?"

'ckk! Ada apa dengan pria itu? Pertanyaannya aneh sekali ... ' bisik Rukia dalam hati.

"Ttopeng mu ... Apa kau seorang pemain opera?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan." pria itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya seorang pianis ... ".

"Eh?"

Rukia membungkukkan badannya. Ia sudah berlaku tidak sopan. Mungkin saja pria itu adalah senior dari acara audisi yang bosan dan menunggu disana seperti Rukia.

"Maaf! Maaf, aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan."

Rukia mengangkat badannya. Si pria asing hanya tersenyum manis kearah Rukia. Seketika, ia bisa beradu pandang menatap mata hazel nya si pria asing. Rukia jadi kikuk－malu. Lantas, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak apa - apa ... " balas si pria asing.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" ucap Rukia. Dengan sedikit keberanian, menatap wajah si Pria.

**...**

"RUKIA!"

Suara itu tidak asing bagi Rukia. Ya, itu suara Hinamori yang berteriak dari belakang. Rukia pun membalikkan badannya. Ada wajah yang tertutup ekspresi kesal pada Hinamori yang berdiri diseberang jalan.

"AYO CEPAT KEMARI! JANGAN BENGONG DISANA!"

Bengong katanya? Rukia memang sedang berdiri dan berbicara dengan seorang pria tadi. Apa itu yang disebut dengan 'bengong'?. Perlahan ia menoleh kearah si pria itu duduk.

"Aku tidak bengong kok ... Aku sedang bicara dengan ... "

Alangkah terkejutnya Rukia. Si pria asing itu ternyata sudah tidak ada disana－menghilang. Yang ada hanya novel Rukia yang tergeletak disana.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Hinamori yang spontan sudah ada dibelakang Rukia.

"Dengan seseorang. Aku yakin aku bicara dengan seseorang disini." Rukia meyakinkan.

"Siapa?!"

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum tahu namanya. Dia seorang pianis. Dia memakai topeng yang menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya. Dan dia ... Berambut _orange_" Rukia menjelaskan dengan rinci.

Hinamori mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Rukia. Menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, tadi aku melihat kau bengong menatap novel itu. Tidak ada siapa - siapa ... "

"Aku benar, Hinamori. Percayalah!"

Rukia berhadapan dengan Hinamori dengan jari - jari yang melipat. Jari tengah dan telunjuk kedua tangannya yang membentuk huruf V. Sekejap saja, Rukia merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan di dahinya.

"AKU TIDAK GILA!" teriak Rukia penuh amarah. Sontak, ia langsung melepaskan sentuhan itu dari dahinya.

Hinamori menarik nafas. "Terserahlah ... . Kita harus istirahat, Rukia. Audisinya akan dilanjut besok."

Rukia memungut novelnya.

"Tapi, dimana?"

"Ikuti saja aku."

Rukia menurut saja. Mereka melangkahkan kaki, beranjak dari tempat itu. Suara _boots_ mereka yang menyebrang jalan merupakan keraguan Rukia. Pikirannya masih berkutat pada situasi yang ia alami tadi. Bagaimana pun juga Rukia merasa amat aneh.

Sambil berjalan, Rukia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kearah kursi taman. Tidak ada siapa - siapa ... Itulah yang ia lihat.

'Mengapa pria itu memakai topeng? Padahal dia seorang pianis. Mengapa pria itu bertanya pertanyaan aneh padanya? Dan mengapa ... Mengapa dia menghilang begitu saja seperti ... ' Hiiiy ... pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu spontan mengiang - ngiang di pikirannya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

* * *

"Gedung ini sudah dibuat tujuh puluh delapan tahun yang lalu oleh seorang Orkestrawan. Dan mewariskannya kepada seluruh keturunannya. Tiga tahun yang lalu, gedung ini sempat di _renovasi_. Karena ada suatu insiden, gedung ini menjadi terbengkalai. Tetapi, sekarang gedung ini diambil alih oleh seorang kritikus ternama di Seireitei."

Entah itu _Receptionist_ atau pemandu wisata, Rukia dan Hinamori hanya membalas penjelasan itu dengan ber -'oh' ria saja. Walaupun begitu mereka masih mendengarkan. Tidak adakah yang aneh dalam penjelasannya?.

Pintu utama gedung itu masih terbuka. Mereka memasuki ruangan utama dalam gedung itu. Terdengar bunyi tak beraturan dari alat - alat musik yang berasal dari ruangan didepan mereka.

Pasang mata Rukia membulat seketika. Saat melihat pemandangan disana. Suara gaduh para peserta masih terdengar. Baik peserta maupun orang - orang dengan kostum _White Tie_ hilir mudik melangsungkan kegiatan mereka. Posisi Rukia saat ini adalah ia tengah berdiri beberapa meter di depan pintu besar kedua dari gedung itu. Didalamnya terlihat sebuah panggung yang penuh dengan alat musik. Diluar pintu itu, dindingnya dicat berwarna emas dengan beberapa pilar yang menghiasi ruangan utama. Ada dua tangga dengan karpet merah yang mengarah berlawanan tetapi satu tujuan untuk mencapai lantai kedua. Sedangkan diatapnya ada lukisan Apollo yang sedang menaiki kereta kuda. Rukia benar - benar terpesona akan indahnya gedung itu.

.

.

"Nona ! Nona !"

"Ah ... apa?"

Si _Receptionist_ itu mengguncang bahu Rukia. Lantas, Rukia pun menoleh.

"Nama anda?"

"Kuchiki ... Kuchiki Rukia."

"Umur anda?"

"Tujuh belas tahun ... "

_Receptionist_ itu menulis data yang Rukia katakan dalam sebuah daftar di kertas. Kemudian, _Receptionist_ itu memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Ini kunci kamarmu. Letaknya ada dilantai dua. Selamat beristirahat. Dan semoga kalian menang."

Ucap sang _Receptionist_ sambil tersenyum dan berlalu. Rukia dan Hinamori pun membungkukkan badan.

"Terimakasih ... " ucap mereka berbarengan.

Tidak beberapa lama, mereka pun menaiki salah satu tangga dari ruang utama. Menuju kamar mereka masing - masing. Petak - petak tangga yang mereka lewati mewakili perasaan Rukia.

Rukia memang merasa senang melihat tempat itu. Tetapi perasaan dalam hatinya mengatakan lain. Hari pertama yang sedang dilaluinya ini menjadi kesan tersendiri bagi Rukia. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melupakan mimpi buruknya tadi pagi(1). Tetapi, saat bertemu pria asing yang datang dan pergi begitu saja, Rukia merasa aneh. Sangat aneh.

Gadis itu, belum mengetahui sebab pastinya. Ia juga tidak mengetahui bahwa ...

Cerita sebenarnya ...

Baru saja dimulai ... .

**TBC**

* * *

**Kamus : **

**Dalit :** sahabat dekat.

**Kasta, feodal, Apartheid :**Sistem Stratifikasi

**Shaun :** Domba Shaun The Sheep.

**Yorei : **Salah satu hantu terkenal di Jepang

**Sayonara :** Selamat tinggal/sampai jumpa

**Renovasi :** Perbaikan

**Receptionist :** Penerima tamu.

**(1) :** Penjelasannya ada di Chapter 1

**Nee -chan &amp; Nii -sama :** Kakak perempuan &amp; kakak laki - laki.

* * *

Akhirnya ... Chapter 2 sudah publish. Mohon maaf ya? Karena ini masih awal cerita. Mengenai pria asing mah pasti udah tau atuh dia siapa. Terus wujudnya kayak gimana. Oh ya, Ruu -chan disana adalah Rukia maksudnya, hehe.

Yosh! Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfict gaje dan tidak asyik ini. Don't be a silent reader OK? Give your review :)

* * *

**Salam : VQ**


	4. Pesta Dansa ( Part 1 )

Selamat membaca ...

**3**

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kurang lebih lima menit ia mencari kamar dengan nomor yang sama tertera nya di benda yang ia pegang. Sebuah pintu warna putih gading tengah menanti kedatangannya. Rukia memasukkan kunci bernomor 25 itu kedalam slot . Setelah ia memastikan kunci itu bekerja, ia membuka daun pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

Pintu Kamar pun terbuka. Sebuah ruangan dengan ukuran Medium dan mewah kini tepat berada di depannya. Tempat itu memang tidak terlalu kecil ataupun terlalu besar untuk ditempati gadis mungil seperti Rukia. Seluruh lantainya beralaskan permadani merah _maroon_, begitu juga gordennya. Dindingnya di dominasi balutan _wallpaper_ putih polos menyeluruh. Tak ketinggalan _Double Bed_－tempat tidurnya－yang juga berwarna putih dengan berbagai hiasan lain memadupadankan seluruh ruangan kamar agar terlihat rapi, hangat, bersih dan nyaman. Tentu saja, hanya untuk Rukia.

Rukia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam, melewati ambang pintu. Mata nyalangnya seakan ingin berkeliling melihat isi kamar seluruhnya.

"Wow !"

Suara yang muncul begitu saja di belakangnya menginterupsi Rukia. Lantas, Rukia pun menoleh. Ternyata, Hinamori yang tampak mengisi mulutnya dengan buah apel sambil mencoba untuk bicara.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Mata Rukia menyipit, "Dan ... darimana kau dapat apel?"

Hinamori meneguk makanannya, "Dari meja. Mau?"

Terlebih dulu Rukia menoleh kearah meja kecil di belakang punggung lawan bicaranya itu. Dan benar saja, keranjang yang penuh dengan bermacam buah-buahan sudah _standby_ di sana. Bahkan sampai pisau pengupasnya pun sudah tersedia.

Sebuah apel tiba-tiba saja melayang kearahnya. Dengan Sigap, Rukia pun menangkap buah merah itu.

"Makanlah ... "

Rukia mengamati apel itu, "Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?!. Makan saja. Kau lapar 'kan?"

Ya, memang benar. Rukia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan orang misterius yang baru saja datang dan menghilang, begitu juga dengan mengagumi tempat besar itu seluruhnya memang bukanlah suatu hal yang mengenyangkan seperti makanan pribadi. Tetap saja cacing-cacing di perutnya merengek minta di beri makan. Dengan sedikit gugup, Rukia pun mulai menggigit apel itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

**"Perhatian ! Kepada seluruh calon peserta ! Diharapkan untuk berkumpul di Ruang Auditorium, sekarang ! Terimakasih."**

Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas pengumuman itu. Rukia pun berencana untuk melangkah dan menghampiri perintah. Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah!. Aku saja yang pergi kebawah." Tukas Hinamori.

"Tapi ... "

Hinamori sudah pergi secepat kilat. Meninggalkan suara sepatunya yang bercampur dengan keramaian orang-orang yang berlarian menghampiri sumber suara tadi. Rukia sendiri jadi bengong untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, pandangannya melunak kembali.

"Dasar ... " gumamnya.

Rukia memandang kembali bekas gigitan yang ia beri pada apel itu. Saat melihatnya, entah kenapa selera makannya tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Lekas-lekas ia menyimpannya kembali ke tempat apel itu berasal.

Ia menghela nafasnya yang agak berat. Kemudian berjalan dan menjembabkan tubuhnya ke pembaringan yang empuk. Ia merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya.

PIP－Matanya langsung terbelalak. Ini aneh. Ia pikir, ponselnya mati beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sulit untuk di aktifkan. Apa ponselnya itu bisa hidup sendiri? Setahu Rukia, ponsel tidak bernyawa dan mana mungkin bisa begitu. Memang benar-benar aneh sih, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan malah tersenyum sendiri.

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Melepaskan tasnya dan menoleh ke arah jendela besar yang terbuka di depannya. Langkah kaki mungilnya seakan mengantar keinginan hati gadis itu untuk berjalan menghampiri pagar balkon yang terukir indah di balik jendela. Secepat kilat, cahaya matahari yang sedikit turun dari singgasana menerpa wajah putihnya. Gadis itu mendongkakkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Menatap langit yang masih biru. Tanpa perintah, tangannya sudah menjadi penopang dagu.

Ia meneliti seluruh pemandangan dari atas sana. Salju yang tersisa di daratan maupun pepohonan, benar-benar sedikit mengering sekarang. Angin yang perlahan menerjang tubuh dan mengayunkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya kini terasa sejuk bukan kepalang. Dari sana, ia baru merasakan kalau tempat itu benar-benar sangat luas dan besar. Tidak seperti yang ia duga dan lihat dari taman beberapa jam yang lalu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang taman, Rukia tak henti-henti nya jadi teringat lagi tentang pria asing itu. Tentang ; bagaimana mata coklat musim gugur itu menatapnya, warna rambutnya yang nyentrik berbeda dengan yang lainnya, lalu apa lagi ya? Ah, mungkin senyum manisnya juga.

Seketika, Rukia pun jadi tersenyum sendiri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, bibirnya mengerucut. Otaknya berpikir, kenapa pria itu enggan untuk menyebutkan namanya? Hanya sebuah nama, tidak sulit di ucapkan bukan? Ditambah lagi dengan lontaran pertanyaan aneh－yang sepertinya ingin tahu－tentang masa kecilnya. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Risih.

Satu lagi, pria itu juga datang dan pergi begitu saja. Jadi pertanyaannya adalah, pria itu manusia atau bukan?. Jelas-jelas pria itu adalah seorang pianis. Pasti dia manusia 'kan?. Tapi, gadis itu masih tak yakin. Andai saja sejak bersama pria itu tadi, ia melirik kebawah kakinya. Apakah dia melayang? menapakkan kakinya atau tidak?. Rukia buru-buru melepaskan penopang dagunya. Ia benar-benar sangat menyesal.

Mata ungunya menoleh kearah Taman dan menatap kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki untuk menunggu Hinamori di sana. Ia bisa melihat kalau pria asing itu sedang duduk membaca buku. Kemudian, pria itu menyadari kehadiran Rukia yang tengah menatapnya dari atas. Kepala nyentrik itu mendongkak, bibirnya tersenyum manis kearah gadis yang berdiri di balkon itu. Dan berkata ...

"Hai, Rukia ... "

Ah, entah perasaan apa yang kini tengah menggerogoti hatinya. Tapi yang jelas, jika itu kenyataan, Rukia akan merasa sangat, sangat, senang. Namun, perlahan bayangan pria asing itu memudar dan menghilang. Ya, ternyata itu hanya harapan dan bayangannya saja. Tidak lebih.

"PESTA DANSAA !"

Sontak, Rukia terlonjak seketika. Hinamori mengejutkannya dari belakang. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan alami Hinamori yang bikin orang jantungan, termasuk Rukia. Lalu, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Pada akhirnya tetap saja ia hanya bisa mentolerir sikap sahabat baiknya itu.

Rukia menghirup udara sejenak. Guna menentramkan jantungnya yang hampir rubuh ke tanah, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, ia pun menoleh,

"Apa?"

"Pesta dansa, Rukia -_chan_ !. Malam ini !"

Hinamori tampak begitu senang saat mengatakannya pada Rukia. Seperti baru pertama kali saja mendengar kata 'pesta' dan 'dansa' itu. Atau mungkin itu memang benar?.

Rukia memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan sang lawan bicara. Ia masih penasaran, "Untuk apa?"

Hinamori menggeleng, "Untuk hiburan _lah_!. Semua peserta wajib ikut. Termasuk kau ! Rukia -_chan_ !."

Ujar Hinamori penuh penekanan. Rukia sendiri malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanannya di dagu dan menerka.

"Hiburan?. Dansa?"

Hinamori manggut-manggut,

Rukia mengubah posisinya ke semula, "Tapi kita 'kan tidak punya pas－"

"_Syuut_!"

Kini, giliran Hinamori yang memberikan gestur－meletakkan jari telunjuk－di depan bibirnya,

"Jangan mengeluh !. Bersiap-siaplah. Pesta dansanya akan dimulai tiga jam lagi. Kau harus ikut !. _Daah_ !"

"Ta-Tapi... "

Rukia bingung, lantas menoleh kearah lawan bicara. Tapi, Hinamori sudah berlalu begitu saja, pergi tanpa menggubris perkataan Rukia yang masih gugup. Agaknya gadis bersanggul itu juga tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Hinamori !"

"Ini akan menjadi pesta dansa termegah seduniaa ! _Lalalalaa_!"

Rukia hanya menatap sebal dan geram ke arah punggung Hinamori yang sudah berlalu ke balik pintu. Pertigaan merah urat kesalnya sudah sedari tadi menempel di kepalanya. Hinamori bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli apakah ia akan marah atau tidak. Namun bagi Rukia, secepat mungkin Hinamori pergi, Rukia sendiri masih belum merasa tenang dengan apa yang di sebut pesta dansa itu.

'Arrgh gadis itu !. Menyebalkan !' umpat Rukia dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya ia meninju dinding yang ada di sekitarnya sampai hancur. Tapi ia tak kuasa. Karena Gedung besar itu bukan miliknya. Rukia pun mendesah, menghilangkan semua ke kesalannya dalam satu waktu.

Pesta dansa? Wajib? Apa-apaan itu? Dia jauh-jauh datang ke sini bukan untuk sebuah pesta dansa. Lagipula, berdansa itu juga harus berpasangan. Sedangkan dirinya? Bersama siapa dia harus berdansa?. Rukia sedikit menunduk dan memegang kepalanya. Ia pusing.

Perlahan lantai yang ia tatap telah berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia melirik sumber cahaya. Bola jingga besar itu, kini telah hampir tenggelam seluruhnya diantara pohon pinus yang menghalanginya. Ya, petang sudah datang dan hari akan menjadi malam. 'Tiga jam', Rukia pun masih bisa mengingatnya. Agaknya tentang pesta dansa malam ini, tidak ada salahnya ia juga harus mencobanya.

Gadis itu tak mau membuat kakinya menjadi semakin kaku karena terus berdiri disana. Ia pun lekas memasuki ruangan kamar.

* * *

Rukia menutup daun pintu dengan hati-hati setelah ia menatap－tak peduli－terlebih dulu pada sepasang sepatu kaca yang masih dalam kardus. Ia bernafas lega. Dengan itu ia tidak akan merasa sangat risih dengan sepatu ber-_hak_ lima senti itu. Wajar, karena Rukia memang tidak terbiasa.

Rukia memutar tubuhnya. Orang-orang tampak sedikit terpisah dan berkubu-kubu di sekitarnya. Telinganya menangkap bunyi sendu－musik berjudul Air－ yang merayu-rayu dan menggema di seluruh dinding Gedung Orkestra besar itu. Namun, menurutnya, pandangan di sekitar sudah benar-benar berubah. Seolah orang-orang di tempat itu telah di kutuk agar tidak bisa di kenal. Bukan karena gaun-gaun warna gelap yang di pakai para peserta audisi, bukan pula tertarik pada peserta laki-laki dengan _tuxedo_ -nya yang terlihat gagah. Melainkan satu hal. Masing-masing dari mereka semua tengah memakai _masquerade_. Kalau sudah begini caranya, Rukia tidak bisa mengenali mereka sama sekali.

"Rukia -_chan_ !, kau ... Cantik sekali !"

Rukia menoleh. Tunggu dulu, ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Rambut hitam pendek－menggantung diatas bahu sepertinya, jepit rambut di kepala bagian kanan, pasang mata coklat, itu ...

"Hinamori !"

Rukia hampir saja berteriak. Namun, lawan bicaranya hanya menggangga dan terus menatap Rukia dari bawah sampai ke atas kemudian berkeliling, mengitari tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu ... "

Ia terus mengitari Rukia perlahan. Rukia pikir tak ada yang istimewa sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya memakai gaun menjuntai－menutupi kedua kaki mungilnya－berwarna perak bermodel _off-shoulder_, sarung tangan dengan warna senada sampai atas sikut, dan mahkota bunga es yang ujungnya agak runcing di kepala bagian kiri sementara rambutnya di biarkan tergerai. Ironisnya lagi, Rukia bahkan tidak memakai sepatu sama sekali.

"Kau terlihat seperti ... " Hinamori menghentikan langkahnya, "_Belle The Beauty_!"

Rukia mengangkat alisnya, '_Belle_? _The Beauty_? Oh, itu sama sekali tidak mirip !' umpatnya.

Hinamori tak henti-hentinya terus meneliti penampilan Rukia. Sampai mata mereka pun berbenturan.

"Hmm, Ada yang kurang ... "

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia sarkastis.

Hinamori tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya meraih tangan Rukia dan menarik dirinya agar mengikuti kemana gadis bermata coklat itu membawanya pergi.

Mereka berlari melewati tangga dan keramaian orang-orang yang ada disana menuju ruang utama. Sementara itu, orang-orang menatap mereka dengan penuh keheranan. Bahkan ada sebagian orang yang sedikit terganggu akan kegiatan mereka. Ya, dua gadis yang bermain lari-larian. Mungkin itu yang mereka pikir.

Rukia beruntung karena ia sama sekali tidak memakai sepatu apalagi kaus kaki. Telapak kakinya di biarkan telanjang begitu saja dan ia memang tak peduli. Tenang saja, itu hanya soal kaki. Soal tangan kirinya yang melayang mengikuti tubuhnya membuat Rukia tidak sadar, tangannya itu telah menyentuh dan menyenggol sesuatu.

"Ah !"

Seseorang meringis. Rukia tetap tak peduli. Ia terus mengikuti sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menariknya. Sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah meja yang penuh dengan _masquerade_ dengan berbagai motif dan warna.

Hinamori tampak memilih mana yang cocok untuk di pakai Rukia. Sementara Rukia sendiri, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap para calon peserta yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sekali lagi, pandangannya terpaku ke arah calon peserta, gaun yang di pakai mereka berwarna gelap dan sebagian wajah mereka ditutup. Hanya menyisakan bola mata dan buah bibir saja. Tentu saja itu berbanding terbalik dengan Rukia. Gaunnya nyentrik dan wajahnya tak tertutup seperti yang lain. Ia baru menyadarinya, kalau dia sendiri kini jadi pusat perhatian mereka.

Pandangan nya mulai teralih pada tiga orang gadis cantik dan bersurai nyentrik, yang masing-masing memegang segelas minuman. Dan yang paling depan dari mereka adalah gadis bermata magenta dengan rambut senada yang di ikat dua. Cantik, memang. Tapi tampang beringas yang menghiasi wajah mereka mengalahkan kecantikannya. Mereka terus berjalan lurus melewati para calon peserta lain.

Rukia sadar, kini mereka juga tengah menuju kearahnya.

Lalu, bahaya apakah yang tengah mengancamnya?

**TBC**

* * *

**Masquerade** : Topeng

Fanfict nya makin gaje aja. Oh, iya ini masih ada part ke -2 nya. Terus adegan IchiRuki dan crime nya belum ada juga, kemungkinan chapternya masih panjang. Dan insyaallah kalau adegan Ichiruki ada di chapter selanjutnya. Oh, iya satu lagi, musik **Air** yang di sebutkan diatas itu milik orkestrawan **Johan Sebastian Bach** ya?^^.

Don't be a silent reader, OK? Give you review!

**Salam : VQ**


End file.
